Previous studies from this Laboratory have indicated that Ovarian synthesis of proteoglycans is hormonally responsive. Follicle stimulating hormone (FSH) results in a dose and a time-dependent stimulation of 35SO4 into macromolecular species. This response can be augmented by co-administration of Human Chorionic Gonadotropin (HCG). Preliminary studies indicate that this stimulation will also occur in vitro. The present project is designed to follow-up on these observations: 1) by analysis of proteoglycan synthesis by isolated granulosa cells in tissue culture; 2) by analysis of the molecular weight distribution of proteoglycans using polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis (PAGE), SDS PAGE, gel filtration and other physical chemical techniques. In particular, the role of proteoglycans in mechanisms of ovulation is under investigation.